None.
The present invention relates generally to padlocks, and particularly concerns a padlock and padlock cap combination that may be advantageously utilized in locking conventional personal storage locker units to enhance locker security against theft.
The use of personal storage lockers is widespread in the United States, especially in connection with schools, factories, and other places or institutions having large-scale attendance or employment of persons. Such storage lockers are typically substantially constructed of sheet metal and are provided with a closure latch mechanism that readily accepts a conventional padlock device to obtain a satisfactory level of security against storage locker break-in and theft of contents. A padlock device may be operated by a combination lock mechanism or a key lock mechanism.
It is well-known that such conventional padlock devices may be readily breached by skilled and determined individuals using a tool such as a pry bar, hammer or a tool such as a lock shim pick. In such cases the pry bar is usually easily inserted into the open space defined by the padlock shackle configuration interior prior to forcefully prying the padlock body from locked engagement with the padlock shackle. In the case of using a lock shim pick, the lock shim pick is inserted into the padlock body interior from adjacent the entry opening of the padlock shackle latch arm into the padlock body interior. The hammer is used to strike the padlock body to cause it to separate from the padlock shackle.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a padlock cap that may be readily combined with a conventional padlock prior to locking the padlock, the installed cap device preventing the subsequent insertion of a pry bar within the space defined by the padlock closed shackle, deflecting hammer blows to the padlock body and also preventing insertion of a lock pick shim into the padlock body interior from adjacent the entry opening of the padlock shackle into the padlock body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during consideration of the detailed descriptions, drawings, and claims which follow.
The padlock cap of the present invention is formed to have a padlock body recess that cooperates with the body of a conventional padlock. The cap padlock body recess is defined by a segment-shaped cap back, by an annular-shaped cap front, and by a cap top which joins the cap back to the cap front in spaced-apart relation and which has a thickness that precludes theft tool entry into the padlock body interior and into the padlock shackle interior. The top of the padlock is provided with both a shackle hinge arm entry and a spaced-apart, separate shackle latch arm entry. Both padlock cap top arm entries are provided with a closed perimeter. However, the cap top shackle latch arm entry is provided with an adjacent top surface relief or undercut that facilitates lateral movement of the padlock shackle latch arm as it is moved toward engagement with its entry opening.
From a procedure standpoint, and with the padlock cap in an inverted condition, the top shackle hinge arm entry of the padlock cap is first threaded over the shackle latch arm of the opened padlock, then over the shackle connecting arch, and subsequently over the shackle hinge arm and into co-operative engagement with the body of the opened padlock device. Next the shackle latch arm of the opened padlock device and the padlock shackle connecting arch are successively threaded into the door latch subassembly of the co-operating personal storage locker. Lastly the padlock body is rotated about the padlock shackle hinge arm sufficient to bring the padlock shackle latch arm into proper engagement with its bore in the padlock body, and the padlock shackle arms forced into the padlock body interior to complete the padlock locking operation.